The proposed study will evaluate the effects of smoking on HbA1c levels and diabetic complications in patients with diabetes. The goal of this research project is to determine whether or not smoking has an adverse effect on glycemic control in patients with diabetes. Therefore, the primary objective of this study is to determine the effect of smoking on HBA1c compared to non-smoking patients who are matched for age, body mass index, sex, and duration of diabetes.